


Fulfilling PXJ Prompts

by Jez



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AUs, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Transformer Sparklings, otpprompts, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jez/pseuds/Jez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to write using some prompts from OTP Prompts (http://otpprompts.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where sparklings come from?

Prompt: Imagine person A of your OTP having to explain sex to person B, who knows close to nothing about it.  
Bonus if person A gets really embarrassed or awkward about explaining it and person B keeps on asking questions about it even though they get it, just to see person A’s reactions.

 

**Where sparklings come from?**

 

Holy cats, I knew this day would come. I just figured I would be far, far away when it happened. Why did he had to come to me for answers? I mean, there’s Ratchet and Wheeljack… I dunno, maybe Percy. Anyways, the night of the reckoning is here. Prowl just a couple of kliks ago came and asked me where sparklings come from. He even has a data-pad with him. A DATA-PAD.

_“Are you going to answer me or not?”_

_“Well… uh… I understand that you are forged cold but somewhere in your processor must be that information programed, ain’t it?”_

_“No, I already checked.”_

Primus why have you forsaken me? Okay, chill out, just answer him, he is going to take it as any other information. Just relax.

_“Okay… Sparklings come from… Well, I guess that first I need to explain about interfacing so… When two or more bots are in love…”_

_“What do love have to do with anything?”_

_“Right, right, love is not always a factor. Then, uh… Ya know we have a valve and a spike?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Well… Interfacing is when a bot put his or her spike inside another bot’s valve and…”_

Why is this so difficult?!

_“Please continue.”_

And… he is writing down. This must be a joke. A cruel and unusual cosmic joke.

_“Uh… The bots start to rub their parts against each other and… well… because of the friction the spike let out a substance called transfluid inside the valve that contains genetic information for the sparkling.”_

_“Interesting. What about the receiving part? Do they also contribute with genetic information?”_

_“Yes, but it is different. You see, inside the receiving bot there is the gestation chamber in which the protoform is developed with the information from the both bots.”_

_“But the protoform is not all what makes an integral bot. How does it gets a spark?”_

If this situation wasn’t so ridiculous I would laugh at Prowl’s face right now. I can’t believe those eyes could be full of wonder.

_“Right! The spark is formed when, after making the transfusion to the gestation chamber, the bots open their sparkchambers and get them close to each other, the receiving bot gets parts of the spark of the other and when there is enough of both parts another little spark is formed from both energies. Eventually it travels and settles inside the gestation chamber and the protoform starts to build around it.”_

_“Hmm…”_

_“What?”_

_“I still don’t understand what is all the fuzz about procreating. Sounds so… simple and dull.”_

_What?! Did he just said it is dull?!_

_“No! You don’t understand, Prowl. Interfacing is one of the most beautiful things a bot can do! It is not easy to procreate or even find someone to do it. But then you find the right bot, it is not about having your genes passed to another generation. It is about trusting your partners to share thoughts, memories and feelings so that you can create something beautiful that was made from both! Something tangible that represents your love and trust.”_

Uh, oh… I think I broke Prowl. He looks so confused right now. Ratchet is going to kill me.

_“You are kidding, right?”_

_“Huh?”_

_“Bots go through all that just so demonstrate they are in a relationship? That is so… Stupid.”_

_“What?”_

_“If you ask me, it is such a waste of resources and energy.”_

_“Now you went and did it, Prowler.”_

_“Pardon me?”_

_“For someone who can calculate complex statistics in seconds you are such an idiot, Prowl.”_

I turned around. He can has his opinion but I am not going to stay to listen to his ‘logic is everything’ rant.

_“Why are you mad?”_

_“Why am I mad? Well, first you make me explain these things and here I am thinking that you are getting out of this ‘forged cold’ bubble and wanted to see things through other optics. But then you just act all high and mighty because we don’t think the same way you do!”_

_“I see.”_

THIS MORON!

_“Yeah, right, Prowler, you see, sure thing.”_

After a spoonful of sarcasm, once more I turn my back and continue my way when suddenly I feel Prowl’s fingers against mines. He grabs my servo.

_“Thanks for answering me. I asked the other tacticians about it but they refuse to answer out of shyness. I knew you would give me a straight answer so I came to you, because I knew you would tell me the truth instead of inventing something so I would make a fool out of myself later. And… well… You are my favorite bot in the Ark.”_

Am I in an alternative dimension…?

_“I am sorry I can’t understand you. I’m trying hard, this is all new for me. I don’t want you to be mad at me… I mean, you are the only bot who actually sees me like a bot and not a cold sparked drone. I want you to show me everything you know. I want to experience everything you live.”_

_“Prowler, what are you talking about?”_

_“What I am trying to say is that I want to understand this so I can be part of your world.”_

Sweet Solus Prime… **WARNING SYSTEM WILL LOCKING IN 3… 2… 1…**

_“Jazz?”_


	2. Love Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person A has started leaving love notes around the house for Person B since a sad life event (lost job/death of loved one/anything) or is doing it to rekindle the romance in their long term relationship. But Person B doesn’t have the heart to tell person A that they can’t understand their handwriting.

_Prompt: Person A has started leaving love notes around the house for Person B since a sad life event (lost job/death of loved one/anything) or is doing it to rekindle the romance in their long term relationship. But Person B doesn’t have the heart to tell person A that they can’t understand their handwriting._

 

**Love notes**

 

“So… I am having a little problem with Jazz.” Prowl said while playing with his cube.

“What happened?” Bluestreak was visiting his unemployed brother, knowing that Prowl was probably going insane by then.

“You remember those little papers humans use to write notes? The ones that they can paste and remove…”

“Post-its?” Bluestreak asked even though he already knew the answer.

“Yes. Well… I have been noticing this little weird thing Jazz is doing.” The former enforcer took a sip from his cube and resumed the conversation in whispers. “He made his own post-its and is leaving them all around the house.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. He just makes scribbles and paste them everywhere.” Prowl looked past his guest, looking directly at the door, making sure Jazz was not going to enter. “It is starting to freak me out.”

“Okay… Can I see one of the notes?”

“Sure.” The black and white mech took the notes out of his subspace. “This are the ones he left in the living room. I took them off before you arrived.” He gave them to Bluestreak who started to read one right away. “Should I call Rung now?” The black and white praxian asked.

“Awwww!”

“What? What is it?”

“It is a lovely cheer-up note.” Bluestreak took note after note to read them.

“Wait… those scribbles are WORDS?”

“Well Jazz has a really bad hand writing but it is legible with a little effort.” Prowl took back one note and tried to figure out what it said.

“Y-You can read this?! Is this even Cybertronian?!”

“Hey Prowl, I’m home!” Jazz entered the room too soon so Prowl couldn’t hide the papers. “Prowler! You shouldn’t show those to Blue, some of them are quite personal.” The musician laughed.

“I didn’t read all of them, but I think it was a nice gesture from you, Jazz.”

“Awww… thanks Blue. What do you think, Prowl?”

“Uh…”

“You didn’t like ‘em?”

“Prowl just can’t-” Bluestreak was stopped before he could make known that Prowl couldn’t read Jazz’s notes.

“I just can’t show how glad they make me!” Prowl congratulated himself for giving such a good answer in so little time. But a glare from Jazz let him know the answer wasn’t that good.

“…what are you hiding?”

“What?”

“You are hiding something, Prowler, I know when you are lying.”

“No, I am not.”

“I think I should go now…” Bluestreak left before he could hear any more of the conversation. The other bots where so involved in it that didn’t notice the missing autobot.

“Tell me the truth, Prowler.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Tell me.”

“There is nothing to say!” After the last sentence, Jazz gasped indignantly,

“You HATE them!”

“What? NO!” Prowl tried to grab Jazz’s servo but the other removed it. “I just…”

“You just dislike them?”

“They are kind of…”

“Let me guess you don’t like them because they make the house look messy.”

“No!”

“Here I am trying to make something nice for you and all you think about is-”

“I can’t read them!”

“Wha?”

“I don’t understand your handwriting, Jazz. Before Bluestreak told me it was words I have thought they were just scribbled and you were having some sort of mental break.”

“Huh… It is kind of messy but… seriously, you can can’t read them?” Jazz smiled, silently asking Prowl forgiveness for overreacting. “Well, I guess we can take some warm energon and the notes to berth so I can read them to you.”

 

The next morning Prowl got a call, he stood and walked to the next room to avoid waking up Jazz.

“Hello?”

“ _Prowl! You won’t believe it!” Smokescreen practically shouted. “There’s an opening here at the station. Come to the interview ASAP!_ ”

“What? Really? Oh, thank you for the info, Smokescreen! I was going insane in the house.”

“ _Just hurry up, bro!_ ”

Prowl hanged up and was about to run out but then remember that Jazz would be confused if he was not in bed by the time he woke up. The praxian took one of Jazz’s unused post-its and wrote about the interview, draw a little spark and paste it on his mate’s visor. It was after an hour later that Jazz woke up, stretched on the bed and opened his optics, noticing the paper on his visor. He took it and gave a good look at it.

“Whut?” He didn’t understand Prowl’s handwriting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I will start taking oreos prompts from people too. Please give suggestions.


	3. Single Parenthood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time I took two prompts because they are kind of similar:  
> Person A and Person B have known each other for some time, so Person A invited Person B to their house. Person A wanted to present their child to Person B, but when they met the kid just asked if person B was their dad/mom/parent.
> 
> Imagine Person A of your OTP is a single parent with an adopted child. One day they go shopping and Person A spots Person B from the other side of the store, and Person A is not able to look away. Then, Person A’s child asks why they’re staring at Person B, then without an answer, goes up to them and smiles innocently, “Hi there Mr/Miss! My mommy/daddy thinks you’re really pretty/handsome!” Making Person B smile and look up to see a very flustered and embarrassed Person A.

_Prompts: Person A and Person B have known each other for some time, so Person A invited Person B to their house. Person A wanted to present their child to Person B, but when they met the kid just asked if person B was their dad/mom/parent._

_Imagine Person A of your OTP is a single parent with an adopted child. One day they go shopping and Person A spots Person B from the other side of the store, and Person A is not able to look away. Then, Person A’s child asks why they’re staring at Person B, then without an answer, goes up to them and smiles innocently, “Hi there Mr/Miss! My mommy/daddy thinks you’re really pretty/handsome!” Making Person B smile and look up to see a very flustered and embarrassed Person A._

 

**Single Parenthood**

 

Life as a single parent was not easy. Prowl adopted Doubletake when he was just a tiny bitlet. His sire was an enforcer and one day one of the criminals she was investigating assaulted her and her mate. They did not survived and Prowl adopted Doubletake right away as a favor to his deceased fellow enforcer.

It was not easy given that Prowl was only child and have not spend time with a youngling for a very long time. He left the sparkling in a daycare every workday and came back for him at night. Regardless this, Prowl did everything he could to give little Doubletake what he needed, especially love and care.

One day, Doubletake got sick and got a call from the daycare. The teachers expected him to take the sparkling to avoid the others getting sick. Prowl took his son right away and planned to take him to the doctor as soon as possible, unfortunately, he got a call from the office. He had a meeting, a long one. Prowl sighed at his predicament and decided to leave Doubletake in his office during the meeting.

“Doubletake, you can draw in this datapad. I will be right back soon, okay?”

“Okay, daddy.” The sparkling said still missing spark in his words as the fever was getting worse. Prowl’s spark broke at the scene but left with a knot in his throat.

Just a couple of minutes passed when Prowl’s secretary noticed the sparkling and figured a kid got lost and entered his boss office.

“Hi, what are you doing here, little one?” Jazz entered the office wanting to help the kid to find his parents.

“I am waiting for my daddy.” Doubletake answered.

“Oh… So, Officer Prowl let you in?” This time Jazz inferred Prowl just let the kid to spend the time in his office while waiting.

“Prowl is my daddy.” The sparkling explained. Jazz did not know Prowl had a kid. It was a shame, Jazz thought, as he had a crush for Prowl. He forgot the last thing pretty soon, as Doubletake was too cute and Jazz wanted to befriend him. “Oh, oh!” Suddenly Doubletake covered his mouth with his little servos.

“What?” Jazz asked and in return Doubletake shook his helm. “Uh? …Oh I get it! You shouldn’t talk with strangers isn’t it?” The adult mech sat across the desk and put his servos together. “Okay, then, my name is Jazz, I’m your sire’s secretary. See, now I’m no stranger.”

“I’m Doubletake.”

“Nice to meet you Doubletake. Oh! Would you like some energon? It’s almost lunch time.”

“Yes, please.” Jazz left to get some energon from the food court. Luckily, the place served special energon for sparklings, just in case one got lost or was taken by child services. He came back and handed out the liquid.

“Here you go.”

“Thank you, Jazz.” Double took a few sips, even though his tanks were relived his face had a grimace.

“Something wrong, sweetie?”

“I’m sick. My daddy was going to take me to the doctor but he had a meeting.”

“Oh, sweetspark… That meeting is going to take hours I…” The secretary stood and took Doubletake in his arms. Outside was one of the administrative staff; Jazz walked towards him. “Mirage, I’m taking Prowl’s bitty to the doctor, if he comes back before we do, please tell him where we are.”

 

An hour passed and Prowl excused himself from the meeting and went directly to his office. He was horrified when he didn’t see his sparkling.

“Doubletake?” He looked under the desk thinking that maybe the sparkling decided to take a nap. “Son?!” He went out and gave a quick look through the precinct when Mirage appeared.

“Prowl, Jazz took the Doubletake to the doctor.” He explained.

“What? Why?” Prowl did not wait for an answer and ran outside towards the hospital. He could not believe Jazz took his son without permission. Of course, he could not reach him during the meeting but that was no excuse. He cursed the secretary’s impulsivity. Of course Jazz was an excellent assistant, when Prowl was promoted he right away asked for Jazz to continue being his secretary. He helped Prowl with everything he could and made his work days more bearable, but still, taking Doubletake was unforgivable.

 

Meanwhile, Jazz and Doubletake were already in the pharmacy getting his medicine. The sparkling was looking better as the fever was giving up.

“Here are the medicines, Jazz. Are you sure you wanna pay? Ratchet wouldn’t mind waiting for Prowl to transfer the credits.” First Aid asked worried it would cause troubles for Jazz.

“It’s okay, First Aid. I see him practically every day. He can pay me later.”

“Okay. Have a nice day, you two.”

“Say bye-bye to First Aid, Doubletake.” Jazz instructed the sparkling in his arms.

“Bye-bye, mister nurse First Aid.” Doubletake waved with a smile on his face. Both left the hospital and were walking back to the precinct when they saw Prowl running towards them.

 

“Doubletake!”

“Hi, daddy!” Prowl did not waste any time to take the sparkling from the other mech’s arms.

“Hey, Prowl.” Jazz said trying to keep his cool even though he could tell Prowl was mad at him.

“Are you okay, baby? How are you feeling?” The enforcer asked to Doubletake.

“Better, daddy.”

“Ratchet gave him something for the fever and prescript other stuff.” Jazz explained as he handed the medicine.

“Okay, I will go to pay Ratchet.”

“I already paid.” The secretary stopped the other. Prowl’s anger froze when he heard those words. Jazz was a secretary and as such he didn’t make too many credits. The bag of drugs gave away that probably all his salary was used on paying them.

“Jazz… you didn’t have to.”

“It’s okay. I couldn’t stand seeing this cutie on pain.” Jazz pinched Doubletake’s cheek.

“…Thanks Jazz, I will pay you tomorrow.” Prowl paused trying to figure out how to avoid the awkwardness of the situation. “We got to go.”

“Daddy, can Jazz come home to have dinner with us?”

“Uh… Sure.” Doubletake moved his tiny feet, telling Prowl that he wanted to walk by himself. The sparkling moved towards Jazz and took his servo.

“Jazz, would you like to come home with us and be my mommy?”

“Doubletake!” Prowl blushed and felt he was having a sparkattack.

“Oh, thanks for the offer sweetspark, but I don’t think your daddy wants that.”

“But I bet daddy like you a lot!” Doubletake pulled Jazz’s servo. “He even has a photo of you two in his berthroom!”

“Does he…?” The secretary smirked playfully at his boss.

“It’s the one you took when I got promoted.” Prowl tried to justify himself but it was obvious there was some unprofessional interest towards the secretary. He frowned but was quite flustered, he look way less intimidating. “Do you want to come to have dinner or not?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the entire world.” Jazz grabbed Doubletake and carried him with one arm while grabbing Prowl’s servos with the other.


	4. Fiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person B is staring confused at their laptop screen. They call for Person A, who also stares blankly at the screen. Person B has stumbled upon fanfiction of the two. [Bonus points if they re-enact it.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short.

_Prompt: Person B is staring confused at their laptop screen. They call for Person A, who also stares blankly at the screen. Person B has stumbled upon fanfiction of the two. [Bonus points if they re-enact it.]_

 

**Fiction**

 

Jazz was reading a datapad in his and Prowl’s office while the other Autobot was making calculations. The calm and silence broke when the saboteur spoke.

“Prowl…”

“Hmm?” The praxian responded but did not removed his sight from the computer.

“Did you know that humans write porn about us?”

“What?!” Prowl stood right away, moved towards his mate and curled with him to watch the data pad. “How do they know we are together?!”

“They don’t. They also wrote about us with other bots… even Decepticons.” Jazz explained.

“Why?”

“I dunno.” Both continued reading the tags and summaries of the fanfics.

“What does it mean ‘Plug and Play’?” Prowl asked as he put his chin against Jazz’s shoulder.

“Ah, it is a term humans use to say that interfacing is done by connecting cables and stuff.”

“Huh? Why would we do that?” The SIC clicked at one link and read the first paragraphs of the story.

“I don’t know, but it seems some of them have a pretty good idea of how stuff is done.”

“Do you think someone told them about interfacing?” Prowl wondered.

“I guess… They use the correct terminology but still, some of the poses they write about are crazy. I mean… read this.” Jazz put the data pad closer to Prowl’s face.

“Ha! Sorry to burst your bubble humans but not even Jazz is that flexible!” Prowl laughed out loud.

“Yeah…” The polyhexian took back the data pad and re-read the story silently, knowing his mate was doing the same. Jazz bit his inferior lip, trying not to let out a rev and gave a lecherous look at Prowl. “Wanna try it?”

“…yes!”


	5. I hate you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine your OTP (or OT3)’s young child shouting the words “I hate you” for the first time. How does Person A respond? Person B? (Person C for OT3?)

_Prompt: Imagine your OTP (or OT3)’s young child shouting the words “I hate you” for the first time. How does Person A respond? Person B? (Person C for OT3?)_

 

**I hate you**

 

He could not understand how Jazz managed to do it. They had three mechlings and Jazz was able to deal with all of them, at the same time, as it was nothing. Maybe it was because he spent more time with them. He became a musician, so he worked only at night. Prowl worked during the day as enforcer, so by the time he arrived to take care of the mechlings they were practically out or already asleep. Prowl asked for a day-off as Jazz was going to attend a meeting at school and the sitter was not around in Praxus.

Doubletake was the sweetest of the three mechlings. He was done with his homework and was drawing in his favorite data pad (one that Prowl gave him a long time ago). Swagger, the mate’s only biological mechling was helping his little brother, Firebreaker “FeeBee”, to replay a scene of his cartoon as many time as necessary, when the sparkling asked for.

“More, more!” The sparkling shouted and clapped as Swagger scrolled to replay when the red minibot of the TV danced with the baby insecticons.

Prowl was cleaning the house as the younger mechlings did a mess before they watched TV. Suddenly, an explosion was heard and little Firebreaker cried frightened.

“The energon!” The adult ran to the kitchen which was a disaster as he forgot he had the mechlings’ energon warming up and the fuel had ignited. Prowl ran back and tried to sooth the sparkling. “It is okay, little one. It was just an awful sound.” Firebreaker continued crying for several minutes until Swagger took the sparkling from Prowl’s arms and carried him to the TV and put on a sitcom.

Prowl sighed when Firebreaker stopped crying. He remembered how Swagger was difficult to deal with when he was a sparkling, as he was conceived by accident. But he wasn’t as troublesome as Firebreaker. The poor sparkling was abandoned by Jazz’s brother, Ricochet, and the sparkmates decided to adopt him. They thought it was going to be ‘easy’ just as with Doubletake and Swagger but turned out it was the complete opposite. Little Firebreaker would sit in front of the TV or make noises with anything he could find rather than drawing like Doubletake or dance to music as Swagger.

“FeeBee, here comes your favorite part!” Swagger said to Firebreaker as the catchphrase of the series was about to be recited. The sparkling clapped when the pink minibot said the phrase, and only then everything went back to normal, or at least before the explosion.

The father was disappointed at himself. Of course he always make sure his family had everything they needed, that’s why he worked so hard, but it seemed that none of the mechlings needed him besides for that. He wondered if the kids even consider him a father figure or just some bot that stopped by the house at night and slept in the same room as Jazz.

“Daddy.” Firebreaker crawled towards Prowl and poked one of his pedes. The mech was so focused in his negative thoughts that did not noticed little ‘FeeBee’. “Daddy! Daaaaaddy!”

“Dad?” Doubletake tried to get Prowl’s attention so that he could listen to Firebreaker, but he was not paying attention.

“Pa’!” Swagger tried the same strategy.

“DADDY!!!” The sparkling tried once more.

“Eh? What?”

“I hate you.” Firebreaker blep and frowned after saying those words.

“Oh, Primus…” Prowl could feel how the coolant was about to flow from his optics. The three mechlings looked at their father, wondering why he was acting that way. “I- I need some time.”

The adult walked towards his room and cried his optics out. Jazz had arrived and noticed that his sons were alone and half of the kitchen was gone. He asked to Doubletake what had happened and the mechling explained. The polyhexian entered the room and found his mate curled close to the berth, crying.

“Prowler, what happened?” Jazz got close and pat his mate’s helm.

“The kids hate me!”

“What?! Prowl, no! The kids love you to pieces!”

“They hate me, Jazz!” The praxian sniffed. “I know I don’t spend enough time with them but I was just trying to given them the best I could.”

“I know, sweetie and I am sure they will understand.” Jazz hugged him and soothed him with calming music. “I’m sorry I couldn’t help you with the chores. I didn’t think it was too much for you.”

“It is my fault, I’m never around to help you.”

“Oh, babe, it’s okay. We just need to spend more time together.” Jazz nuzzled Prowl’s hand and invited him to get up. He cleaned the coolant from the other’s face. “Let’s go with the kiddos, sweetie.”

Prowl nodded and followed his sparkmate to the living room where the mechlings were already waiting.

“Is something wrong, mommy?” Doubletake asked.

“Are we in trouble, mama?” Swagger poked Jazz’s hips.

“No, sweetie, you are not in trouble.” The polyhexian explained. “We just need to make an effort to spend more time together as a family.”

“I do not understand.” The oldest mechling tilted his head.

“Well, I know the four of us spend a lot of time together. But your daddy loves you a lot and would like to be with us too.” Jazz explained.

“Really?” Swagger jumped. “Cool! Papa has been so busy with the chores that we haven’t have time to play with him!”

“You wanted to play with me?”

“Yes!” The middle mechling affirmed. “Doubie and I were looking forward to today but you were cleaning and warming the energon, and we didn’t want to bother you.”

“It’s been a while since you had a day-off, dad.” Doubletake took Prowl’s servo.

“See, Prowler, the kids don’t hate you.”

“Hate?” Doubletake tilted his head. “Why did you think we hate you, daddy?”

“FeeBee said he did.” As soon as Prowl finished explaining, Jazz laughed and snorted. “W-What did I say?”

“Prowler! That’s the catchphrase from FeeBee’s favorite tv show.”

“What?”

“I hate you!” The kids and Jazz said and blep at Prowl.

“H-He was just repeating what he saw on TV?!”

“Oh, dad! You actually thought Firebreaker would say that to you? He’s crazy about you!”

“Yeah, papa, he has been trying to get your attention all the day.” Swagger confirmed. Prowl looked at the sparkling. Noticing this, Firebreaker extended his arms and his father took him.

“Daddy.” The sparkling nuzzled his face against Prowl’s.

“Oh, FeeBee, I’m sorry I didn’t notice. I love you so much.” The praxian turned to his mate and then to the other mechlings and smiled warmly. “You know what… I’m asking for a few days and the five of us are taking a vacation. What do you say?”

The older mechlings jumped and celebrated while Firebreaker clapped happily at the noise. Jazz embraced his mate and kissed him on the cheek.

“You are the best, Prowler.”


	6. Nearsighted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: person A has terrible eyesight so they need person B to find their glasses every morning

_Prompt: person A has terrible eyesight so they need person B to find their glasses every morning_

 

**Nearsighted**

 

Prowl was sleeping peacefully, when he felt a bump under the berth.

“Ouch!”

“Jazz, are you okay?” The praxian looked to the other side of the berth but did not find his mate on it.

“Nope.” Jazz answered from the floor.

“Did you fall?”

“No, I was looking for my visor.”

“You lost it again?” If it was another thing Jazz had lost, Prowl had rolled his optics and leave him to find it himself. But Prowl always helped him with his visor because of two reasons, Jazz was practically blind and he looked impossibly cute without it. It was quite rare for Jazz to take it off during day, so Prowl always took the chance to see him visorless during the morning.

“Stop judging me and help.” Prowl did as told and looked under the berth, just noticing the fellow Autobot at the other side.

“It is not here.” He stood and climbed to the berth once again. “Did you check on the berth?”

“Yeah.”

“Let me give it a try.” Suddenly a cracking sound was heard. “Oh, oh…”

“You broke my visor?!” Jazz stood quickly and looked at his mate in horror. One reason Jazz was the most feared Autobot was because his visor helped to cover his bright and innocent optics, if it wasn’t for it, no one had took him seriously during missions or interrogations.

“No, it was a… rust stick. What is a rust stick doing in our bed?”

“I don’t know!” Jazz raised his arms in desperation. “Can we just focus on finding my visor?” He said miserably.

Was there somethings more adorable than a blue-opticked polyhexian helpless and needy? Prowl got close to Jazz and grabbed him by the hips. “Awww… you are so cute when you get all worried.” The praxian nuzzled against the polyhexian and caressed his bumper.

“Prowler!” Jazz squirmed and tried to get free but it was unthinkable when Prowl got this affectionate. The taller mech grabbed the other’s chin to steal a kiss when he noticed something curious.

“You have crumbs on your lips.”

“You probably kissed me after eating a rust stick.” Jazz cleaned his mouth with a servo.

“I haven’t eat one in a while.”

“Well, I don’t even like them, what other explanation do you have?” Finally Jazz managed to release himself.

“Hmm… Stay here.” Jazz saw how his mate turned into a blur as he left the room. After a little while Prowl appeared once again. “Look what I found.”

“Is it my visor?!”

“Yes.” Prowl put the visor into Jazz servos but didn’t let go right away.

“Where was it?”

“In the kitchen. It seems someone ate all my rust sticks at night and left his visor in the counter.”

“What?! No!”

“You are walking asleep again, Jazz.”

“Damn.” Jazz had a little smile, the one Prowl adored the most and to top it his optics were not covered yet. “Thank you for finding my visor.”

“Aren’t you the cutest?” Prowl pounced on Jazz and started to lick and kiss his mate without giving the other chance to escape.

“Prowl! Stop it!”

“It is your fault, you taste so good.” He continued licking and nuzzling and nibbling with no mercy.

“Prowler!”

“You owe me a pack of rust sticks, deal with it!”


End file.
